The instant invention relates to improved composite units for displaying merchandise, and more particularly to rack and hook display units having novel constructions, these constructions being adapted to include the safety feature disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 480,344, filed June 18, 1974 for Improved Hook Display Assembly, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,985, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Goods packaged in blister packs and wrappers with headers are, for instance, conveniently displayed on units within the scope of the instant invention. These units provide means for displaying a multiplicity of packaged goods on a minimum amount of floor space. Commercially available space in supermarkets and like retail establishments may be, therefore, maximized by liberal use of these units, particularly in heavily trafficked areas of the store.
These units are portable, easily installed and broken down. Each unit is adapted to include a safety construction feature which substantially eliminates any possibility of customer injury by inadvertent engagement against the free standing display hooks mounted in the units.